The children of the miko
by Lady Kagome0101
Summary: InuYasha dies. Is Kagome going to forget about InuYasha? Kagome is getting married. Who is the groom? What about Kagome's sons? Flames are welcomed.
1. A death and an idea

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Chapter 1

A death and an idea

500 years ago and also present time, there were 5 friends. A miko named Kagome was able to see something called the sacred jewel. A little fox demon named Shippo was cute but brave. A demon slayer named Sango was Kagome's best friend and she is now in another village, fighting demons. Sango's love, a Buddhist monk named Miroku. A half dog demon named Inu Yasha. These 5 friends banned together to beat a demon named Naraku. 5 years after this team formed, they destroyed Naraku. Inu Yasha died trying to save Kagome. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku took Inu Yasha's body and buried next to the sacred tree. After the death of Inu Yasha, Sango and Miroku went to live in a different village. Shippo found a girl fox demon and left with her. Kagome stayed in the village where Kaede lived. Koga came by and saw that Kagome was crying.

"Kagome, what did that mutt do to you?" Koga asked as he came in.

"Inu Yasha is dead," Kagome said "and I'm going home tomorrow for 1 year."

"You're leaving?" asked Koga. Kagome nodded her head. Koga stayed for the rest of the night with Kagome.

Kagome dropped down the well and thought Koga would drop down and get her, but he didn't. Sota was cleaning the well house when Kagome arrived.

"Hi Kagome, is Inu Yasha coming?" asked Sota.

"Inu Yasha is dead," answered Kagome to her self because she didn't have the heart to tell him. Kagome walked into the house and to her bedroom. She laid down and thought about the day Inu Yasha died. She couldn't think any farther then when Naraku was destroyed. Sota came to her room and told her dinner was ready.

At dinner Sota asked if Inu Yasha was coming. So did her mom and grandfather.

"I have to tell you something," Kagome said.

"What is it?" Sota asked.

"Inu Yasha is de…..," Kagome started to said but she started to cry.

"Inu Yasha is de? What does that mean Kagome?" Sota asked.

"Inu Yasha died when we destroyed Naraku," answered Kagome. She looked at Sota.

"Ha ha! Is this a joke or something?" Sota asked.

"No this is not a joke," answered Kagome as she walked into her bedroom. When she came out, she was carrying the Tetsusaiga. "This is Inu Yasha's sword and do you think that I would have it if he wasn't dead?" Kagome continued to cry. Sota stayed quiet for the rest of dinner.

Kagome began to date Hojo and she got her life back on track. After three month of dating Hojo asked Kagome to marry him. She said yes. She thought about her wedding that night.

"I guess I'll tell him I'm pregnant," Kagome said. She had been pregnant for three months and was wondering if Hojo would still like her to be his wife. Sota knocked on the door.

"Kagome, can I talk to you?" Sota asked.

"Sure, come in," Kagome answered. Sota walked in and sat on the floor. "What do you need?" Kagome asked.

"Is InuYasha really dead?" Sota asked. Kagome thought for a moment. She thought of the day InuYasha died.

_Flashback 1_

_Kagome was searching for her arrows and her bow. Naraku went to kill Kagome. InuYasha ran and jumped in front of Kagome, so that he would die instead._

_"Kagome, go home and forget about me as a last request," InuYasha said. Kagome held InuYasha's head on her lap._

_"Naraku, you will die," Kagome said as she found her bow and arrows. She fired one arrow after another. Her last arrow hit Naraku on the head. The body was dead and a big hole in the ground sucked the soul in. Kagome knew that the hole was the gateway to Hell._

_End Flashback1_

"Kagome, you can use the jewel to bring him back, can't you?" Sota asked.

"For your first question the answer is yes, InuYasha died in my lap. For you second question the answer is yes but why? He asked me to forget about him, so there," Kagome answered. Kagome was crying at this point. Sota walked out. "I'll split the jewel of four soul in even piece of the number of children I'll have," Kagome said to herself as she wrote down her idea.

A/n: If you are an InuYasha lover and you love the character InuYasha then I'm sorry I killed InuYasha. You don't have to review. Chapter 2 is called The babies are here and an untimely death.-Lady Kagome0101


	2. The babies are here and an untimely deat

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Chapter 2

The babies are here and an untimely death

Kagome's wedding day came at last. Sota was the best man. Hojo was nervous as he was waiting at the end of the isle as Kagome came walking up. Her wedding dress was white and it looked beautiful on her.

One week after the wedding Kagome and Hojo came back from their honey moon. Their house was just a few block away from the shrine.

"This is our new home," Hojo said as they walked inside. The house had boxes here and there. "All we have to do is put everything in the right places," Hojo said.

"How many rooms are there?" Kagome asked.

"I believe there are 6 bedrooms," Hojo answered. Hojo and Kagome spent the next 5 hours of unpacking the boxes in the living room, kitchen, dinning room, and their bedroom.

"I'm tried," Kagome said.

"Me, too" Hojo said. Hojo went to take a shower as Kagome went to bed. 'How many month did Kagome say she was pregnant? 6, no, 5. 5 months, I think' Hojo thought as the hot water poured down on his head.

The next day Kagome went to see her family.

"Hi Kagome," Sota said.

"Hi Sota. What did you turn my room into?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing. Mom won't let me change it," Sota answered. Kagome smiled and walked into the house. Mrs. Higurashi greeted Kagome from the kitchen.

"Hojo is at home unpacking the stuff in the bathroom, the family room, and the guest room," Kagome said to her mom. Kagome walked up the stairs to her old room. She opened the door. The yellow backpack that she used to go to the feudal era with was in the corner of the room. The bag had been folded up. The Tetsusaiga was laying on Kagome's bed just as she left it. Kagome picked up the old sword.

"InuYasha," Kagome said as she started crying. Her grip on the sword loosened "I love you, InuYasha and I'll always will," Kagome said in between sobs.

Three month later Kagome had three charming boys. The youngest looked like a mini-InuYasha(dog ears, golden eyes, silver hair, and ect…). The oldest one looked like Koga and the second oldest looked like Hojo.

"They're cute," Hojo said as he kissed Kagome's forehead.

"Are you the father of these adorable babies?" a nurse asked.

"No, their father died before I married her," Hojo said. The nurse left to go get something and Hojo turned to Kagome. "So what are their names?" Hojo asked.

"The oldest one's name is Ryou Tonamiko. This little guy here will be called Takuto Tonamiko and the last one will be named Tomoharu Tonamiko," Kagome answered.

"Why didn't use my last name, Takamini?" Hojo asked.

"Because you're not their father," Kagome answered. Sota walked in.

"Hi Hojo. Hi Kagome," Sota said.

"See you later, sweetie," Hojo said. Hojo left as Sota sat in the chair next to Kagome's bed.

"Here is the thing you asked me to bring," Sota said as he gave Kagome a deerskin bag that was about the size of Sota's thumb.

"Thanks," Kagome said. She opened the small bag. Inside was the sacred jewel of four souls. Kagome had split the jewel into three equal size pieces earlier that week. As Sota held Tomoharu and Takuto, Kagome inserted one piece of the three pieces of the sacred jewel into Ryou's back. Ryou laid still for a minute. He didn't cry at all. "Switch me. I'll hand you Ryou and you hand me Takuto," Kagome said. Kagome did the same thing to Takuto as she did to Ryou. When Kagome was about to put the last part of the sacred jewel into Tomoharu's back she felt someone near her that she knew. "InuYasha," Kagome whispered. Kagome wasn't paying attention and accidentally put the last part of the jewel in Tomoharu's forehead. Tomoharu began to cry. Kagome rocked him back and forth, but Tomoharu still cried. Kagome stopped rock back and forth and began rubbing Tomoharu's dog ears. Tomoharu calmed down.

Two month later Kagome was on her way to the well house with Tomoharu.

"Tomo, I going to let you meet my best friend, Sango," Kagome said as she jumped into the well. On the other side Koga was waiting.

"Bout time you returned," Koga said as he pull Kagome out of the well.

"Koga, can you take me to Sango's hut?" Kagome asked. Koga picked Kagome up and started running. Miroku waved to Kagome when Koga and Kagome showed up.

"Hi Kagome," Shippo said as he walked out of Sango's and Miroku's hut. Koga put Kagome down and went to rest under the nearby tree. Kagome walked into the hut.

"Hi Kagome," Sango said when Kagome walked in. Sango's son, Kiyo and daughter, Koki were sleeping in the corner.

"They're adorable," Kagome said.

"Their names are Kiyo and Koki," Sango said. Kagome thought for a moment to let some memories of her past fill her mind. "Kagome, what's your child's name?" Sango asked. Sango sat down next to a fire. Kagome sat on the opposite side.

"His name is Tomoharu. He's the youngest of my other two, Ryou and Takuto," Kagome answered.

"Who's there father?" Sango asked.

"InuYasha. Only Tomoharu looks like InuYasha though. Ryou almost looks like Koga and Takuto just about looks like Hojo," Kagome answered.

"He's so cute," Sango said.

"Hey Sango, do you mind baby-sitting Tomoharu for a while?" Kagome asked.

"I don't mind," Sango answered. Kagome handed Tomoharu and the Tetsusaiga to Sango and left. A note was clipped to Tomoharu's blanket. Sango unclipped the note and read it. The note said:

_Dear Sango and Miroku,_

_I will leave Tomoharu with you because he reminds me of InuYasha. InuYasha's last wish was to forget about him. I had split the jewel into three pieces for my three boys to have a piece. I had accidentally put the piece in his forehead and now he cries every month on the new moon. When he does rub his dog ears. The Tetsusaiga is for Tomoharu to use when he's older._

_Your Friend,_

_Kagome_

Sango looked at Tomoharu.

"She'll never forget about InuYasha," Sango said.

Modern Era

Kagome was walking home when a car hit her. Hojo had witnessed the car hitting Kagome.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Hojo shouted as he ran to Kagome.

"Hojo, Tomoharu is with a friend and he'll live there," Kagome said weakly.

"Kagome, I love you," Hojo said as he held Kagome. He started crying.

"I love you too, but you aren't the only one I love and I'll see him in heaven," Kagome said as the life drained from her. Hojo gave her one last kiss before she died.

"I hope you find the man you love up there in Heaven, Kagome," Hojo said.

a/n: Sorry for the long chapter. TT Poor Hojo. Next chapter is called Enter the shunned half-demon, Tomoharu.


	3. Enter the shunned halfdemon, Tomoharu

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Chapter 3

Enter the shunned half-demon, Tomoharu

Tomoharu's POV

For five long years I never knew my parents. Sango and Miroku said that they used to fight alongside my parents. Sango said my dad was named InuYasha and that InuYasha was half breed like me. I wish I knew my mother and father in person. I have dreams about this woman with black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing some type of strange clothing. In the dream she was holding me and talking to me. She said, "Tomo, I going to let you meet my best friend, Sango." Sango said that the woman name is Kagome. She left me with Sango and Miroku. Today I'm out in the field watching the villagers go by. They only give me nasty looks.

"Tomoharu, it's dinner time," Kiyo said. Kiyo is Sango's son. Koki is Kiyo's twin and she's my only friend. Kiyo jumped on me making my head crash into the dirt. "Hey aren't you coming or not?" he asked. He dashed off. I began to run when Miroku grabbed my collar.

"Sango wants to see you by the God tree," He said. He let go of me and walked away. I started to run again but towards that woods instead.

Sango was sitting next to the God tree when I showed up.

"Tomoharu, I want you to go to the west to find your uncle. The dog demon lord of the west. He probably could help you," Sango said.

"Like that'll help him, Sango," a voice said. A man but he wasn't a man he was also part demon. He was sitting on a branch to the God tree.

"InuYasha?" Sango asked.

"Yeah but who's asking," InuYasha said. He stared at me. "Who's the kid?" he asked.

"I'm Tomoharu," I answered.

"Hey Sango. Is he your son?" InuYasha asked.

"No, he is Kagome's and your son. Along with two other boys," Sango said. InuYasha jumped down.

"Let's go make sure he is Kagome's son," InuYasha said as he grabbed me and jumped down the bone eaters well.

Modern Era

Sota's POV

I was cleaning up the well house when I heard a noise in the well. I looked down.

"Who's down there?" I asked.

"InuYasha. Where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"InuYasha! Kagome said you died right in front of her. Oh, Kagome is dead. She died five year ago," I answered.

"Ahhh! Somebody help it's a demon! It's changing shape!" a little boy called. I didn't think. Without even realizing what I was doing I had hopped into the well with just a broom. I landed on the shape shifting demon. With gravity and my weight I had crushed it's skull. The little boy grabbed me at the waist. I knew the boy was crying.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Tomoharu. The demon took me here," the boy answered in between cries. I felt bad for my nephew that I had just met.

"I'm your Uncle Sota," I said.

"Please get me out of here," Tomoharu said as he cried harder. I grabbed him and climbed up the ladder that was there. Out of the well he looked like InuYasha but his eye were soft like he never meant to be a half breed. "My mommy. She's dead like you said. What does dead mean?" Tomoharu asked. I looked at the ground.

"It means when your heart stops beating, you go to another place. It's either you'll go to a place where fire covers you on all sides or you'll go to a place in the clouds," I answered. I noticed a sword at his side. "Is that your sword?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sango said it was my daddy's sword before he died. It's too big for me," Tomoharu answered. It was winter here and I was dressed warmly, but Tomoharu began to shiver. I gave him my coat.

"Let's go inside," I said.

A/n: This is the new chapter. The next chapter is called Enter the shunned half-demon, Tomoharu part 2.


End file.
